Ash's Girl Game Show
by Yami Marik 01
Summary: 8 Girls. 1 Guy. You do the Math. Pokemon girls will have to answer questions, do challenges and must get evicted each week. Who will win Ash's heart? Funny/dumb story with many shippings. High Level of swearing and sexual references.
1. Ep 1: Introduction

**This is not a serious story. It can be dumb, funny or romantic at times. A very popular character (my reviewers tell me) will come into this story. Please don't take this story as something I'm trying too hard to make good, it is pure entertainment. Also this is going to be the only story where I write differently. I originally was going to make this into a youtube video which I was going to take seriously but I noticed it would be too hard to do, so enjoy the story, dumb version of it. I hope it makes you laugh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Dun dun dun, Ash's Girl Game Show!!!

**Some guy: **Hello and welcome to Ash's girl game show. In this show there are 8 girls who are going to try to answer a bunch of questions, do challenges and fight their way towards getting the #1 prize, Ash Ketchum. Now introducing your host...CHRIS!!!

The audience cheered loudly as the midget Chris from the Undercover as Drew story came onto the stage.

**Chris: **Thank you, how the fuck are ya?

The audience became quiet except for one person who began laughing like a psycho.

**Chris: **Um yeah, anyway let me introduce you to the 8 lovely girls and I will allow comments from the audience on what they think of each girl. Then I will get into how we play. Now first up Misty!

A young teenage girl around 14 years old came out; she had green eyes and smooth auburn/orange hair. She is wearing what she wore in the first 5 seasons of Pokémon. A fair amount of people whistled.

**Chris: **Hello Misty, nice to meet you.

Chris gave her the oh la la look. Misty took out a mallet from out of nowhere.

**Misty: **My heart is only for one man!!! The man we are fighting for in this show.

**Chris: **Ok relax. Our next girl is May.

A 12 year old girl with sparkly blue eyes and soft brown hair in a palm style came out wearing the clothes she wore in season 6-9 of Pokémon. She had fairly large breasts for her age. The whole crowd whistled and cheered especially one young boy in audience.

**Audience boy: **Man, she is beautiful.

**Chris: **Hey baby, wanna go out tonight and maybe we can go to my apartment and fuck.

May is speechless then the same boy from the audience went onto the stage and punched Chris straight into his face.

**Audience boy: **Touch her and I will kill you.

He then ran back into the audience, May wanted to know who he was.

**Chris: **Aww that stupid…prick. Come down here again I will rip off your balls and feed them to my dogs!!!

**Misty and May: **…

**Chris: **Sorry ladies. Next is Dawn.

A young girl came out and the whole audience whistled and cheered again. Only the boy in the audience before didn't cheer he was concentrating on May. Yet another kid was cheering as loud as he was when Dawn came out. Tanner was that boys name (the one cheering the loudest for Dawn) and Michael was the other person who cheered loudest for May and punched Chris in the face. Dawn had shiny blue hair and blue eyes along with the clothes she wears in Season 10-? in Pokémon. Chris looked at the guy writing the story.

**Chris: **I understand why the question mark is there. The way that Pokémon is going now, it's taking forever. If they don't do something about it Pokémon is fucked. Oh and another thing if you write that I get hit again…Murdock…I'm coming for you.

**Writer of the story: **OH SHIT, I BETTER GET OUT OF HERE!!! Wait who the hell is Murdock?

**Chris: **Ok back to the story and on with the show.

The audience began to whisper between themselves since they were confused on who he was talking to. Michael was sweat dropping.

**Tanner: **Hey, what's up?

**Michael/Me: **I think he was talking to me, I mean I'm the writer of this story.

**Tanner: **Trust me I'm used to it. I wrote the Sleepover series and trust me a lot of the characters talk to the writer.

**Michael/Me: **Really? You are the writer of the sleepover series. I'm honored to meet ya. They were very funny.

**Tanner: **Hahaha thanks, let's keep watching the show.

**Chris: **Ok the next girl is Duplica.

Duplica came out; she has funny bluish hair going off to the side and wears what she wore when she first met Ash. The crowd kind of cheered but was a little quiet for this one.

**Chris:** What the fuck is with that hair?

**Duplica: **It's a unique style, not like yours short ass.

**Chris: **What…bitch?

Chris was hoping that Duplica wouldn't win. Then he called out the next girl.

**Chris: **Annabel, come oooooooon out. You're the next contestant on the Price is Right.

**Man: **This is Ash's Girl Game Show YOU MORON.

**Chris: **You shut up fucken moron fucken, Leonardo Davinci.

The man from the audience stood up.

**Man: **What did you call me?

**Chris: **I called you a painter from the 14th century you dick head.

**Man: **I could stick you up my ass small fry.

**Chris: **Yeah you sure it ain't too sore from last night.

The man sat down admitting defeat in the argument. Annabel was already out and since those two were fighting no one had time to cheer for her. Annabel had short purple hair and wore what she usually wears. The crowd thought she was pretty cute but two people in the audience began yelling, their names were Kira and Danny.

**Kira: **Pokeshipping Forever!!! Get off the stage you bitch.

**Danny: **Misty is going to be with Ash.

The girls began to get annoyed.

**Chris: **Man we are never going to finish the introduction, you know what let's take a break and we will continue after.

**Commercial Break Begins…**

**What do you think of it so far? I am actually enjoying myself when I'm writing this. I will add ridiculous characters and I hope you like our host midget Chris. I will update soon. **


	2. Ep 1: How to Play 1

**LOL here comes another funny and exciting part of the show. Will all the girls finally get introduced or will Chris be interrupted another 100 times?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK ENDS…**

**Chris: **Man, I hate those shitty commercials.

**Tanner: **I agree with ya there.

The whole audience began to nod. Chris cleared his voice.

**Chris: **Next girl is Melody.

The crowd looked at her closely and then…everyone shouted the words Oh yeah. Melody has brown hair which was in a very STCIK OUT style. She is also dressed in that dress when she was going around with Ash on the Orange Islands.

**Chris: **Not a bad looking bird.

**Annabel: **Does anyone give a fuck about me?

**Chris: **Oh shut the fuck up blabber mouth. Are you on your period or something?

**Annabel: **…

**Chris: **Ok back to the introductions, lets meet Angie.

When Angie came out everyone was a little confused.

**Chris: **Are you a chick?

**Angie: **Um yeah. I'm on the show aren't I.

**Chris: **True, you must be a girl you went through the check up.

**The man Chris argued with before: **What checkup?

**Chris: **Ok cowboy I will answer that in very little detail we look at some parts of the girls to make sure they are girls.

Tanner and Michael lost it.

**Michael/Me: ** Asshole, you looked at the girl I love's vagina!!!

Everyone stared in shock, especially May. I blushed.

**Tanner: **Not something I would say in front of the girls and audience.

Michael and Tanner sat back down.

**Chris: **No we don't do it that way we use a scanner you fucken stupid dick.

Tanner and Michael let off a sign of relief. The man that argued with Chris's name is Cowboy Bob since he wears a western hat with very western clothes. Angie had nice green hair and wasn't too bad looking but she had a masculine feel to her and that made some boys turned off.

**Chris: **Finally we are up to our last girl…

**Boy: **Excuse me.

**Chris: **Ow what the FUCK now? I swear if you people don't shut your traps I will burn you alive.

The boy began to laugh. His name is Mark.

**Mark: **A little piece of shit like you?

Chris ignored the remark. He announced the final girl; it was Macey from the Silver Conference. Chris began to vomit.

**Chris: **Wow the last girl is the creature from the Black Lagoon.

**Macey: **(turned bright red) At least I'm not ugly.

**Chris: **?...That doesn't make sense. Anyway now that all the girls have been introduced it is time to show the girls Ash himself.

There was a big screen on the stage and it began to show a video about Ash Ketchum.

**Video: **Girls, this is the guy you are all going to kill each other to get. He has jet, messy black hair. Kind of stubborn and eats like a pig. Can be dense mostly but has a kind heart. But overall he is a good guy, he travelled with many sexy ladies and most of you are in this room right now. Oh and one more thing he is (in a singing voice) A RAVING HOMOSEXUAL!!!

The video ended and everyone in the audience sweat dropped.

**Mark: **Um…o…k.

**Tanner: **This is one fucked up show Michael.

**Michael/Me: **I agree and the funny thing is I know Kira and Danny. Also that Mark character is my brother.

**Tanner: **Jeez Louise

**Chris: **OK so that was the video and you can all see who this Ash Ketchum guy is. Just a minute I got to talk to one of my workers about the video.

Chris walked into the back…

**Chris: **YOU DUMB MOTHERFUCKER. WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING AS IDIOTIC AS THAT. IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR JOB YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO DO THINGS RIGHT. JIM YOU BETTER START SHITTING Me TIFFIANY CALFLEX OR I WILL DEFINELTY FUCK YOU UP!!!

Chris came back to the stage.

**Chris: **Sorry about that. Let's begin on how to play as you can see on the stage we have a giant screen where the questions will pop up. In front of you ladies are buzzers, if you know I answer press the buzz and tell me. You will receive a point for each correct answer. There will be 10 questions and all of them will be about Ash. You girls should know a fair bit about him. Of course Misty, May and Dawn have more of an advantage since they spend more time with him so I will give you questions that you all should know. The girl with the lowest points will be evicted automatically then we get to the second part of the process which I will explain a little later. Do you all understand what's going on?

**All 8 Pokémon girls: **Yes.

**Chris: **Alright, let's begin.

Suddenly a bell was heard. That was the bell telling Chris the show is ending.

**Chris: **Oh fuck me; we didn't even get to play yet. I guess we will have to wait till the next episode which is next week.

**Kira: **That's bullshit we paid money to see this show in action.

**Chris: **Well if you all stopped talking maybe we could get started. Come back next week and we can begin.

**Tanner, Michael/Me, Danny, Kira, Mark and Cowboy Bob: **We'll be there.

Chris began to move his head from side to side.

**Chris: **This show is going to be driven into the ground.

**END OF EPISODE 1**

**The introductions are finally done and the first part of the game will now begin. I will update soon.**


	3. Ep 2: Questions about Ash

**Episode 2 of the funniest and craziest show ever, it's time to play a game of Buzz. Who will be evicted and which characters will be so sick of the show that they leave?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Dun dun dun Ash's Girl Game Show!!!

**Chris: **Welcome back everyone it is going to be another shitty episode of Ash's Girl Game Show. My audience is exactly the same as last week and I know they are going to make this show hell for me. Anyway lets gets started before we don't get to the questions, come on out ladies.

After Chris was done talking to the camera all 8 girls came out and ready to play the game.

**Cowboy Bob: **Oh man, I'm so excited.

**Chris: **Yeah you should be you stupid fuck.

**Cowboy Bob: **What have you got against me?

**Chris: **I don't know I just don't like you. If you talk once more in this show I will take your bitch ass to Elm Street and bust you in the head with a pipe.

**Cowboy Bob: **Hey doesn't Freddy Krueger live there?

**Chris: **What did I say? Don't worry about Freddy I took care of that pussy a long time ago. Crystal Lake is where you should be sacred. That crazy mother fucker with the hockey mask can surely take care of you.

Cowboy Bob sat down and promised himself he wouldn't say a word. The girls began to lose concentration so Chris told the people at the back to put up the first question.

**Chris: **Ok questions number one. What is Ash Ketchum's home town?

Misty managed to press her button first.

**Chris: **Yes Misty?

**Misty: **Ash's hometown is Pallet Town in the Kanto Region.

**Chris: **Correct, that is one point for you.

**Kira and Danny: **Yeah go Misty. You can do it.

Misty waved at her fans. The other girls all were in desperate mode. Even though the game just started none of them wanted to go.

**Chris: **Question 2, what is Ash's first Pokémon?

It was close but Dawn managed it to get it this time.

**Dawn: **Ash's first Pokémon is Pikachu.

**Chris: **Correct, that is one point for you.

**Kira and Danny: **Booooooooooooooooooooo

**Chris: **Would you shut up! Out of the whole audience you two little asswipes are talking. I'm trying to get through the whole question thing today so shut your traps.

**Michael/Me: **Don't talk like that to my friends you dochbag.

**Mark: **Ah YEAH keep your mouth to yourself, you retard.

**Chris: **Do want me to come up there and give you both a turkey slap.

Both boys sat down as fast as they could.

**Kira: **If you talk like that to Michael or anyone else I know, I'm going to get a mallet of my own.

**Chris: **Girls! They are all BIG mouths.

Kira let this one go but the next time Chris said something like that she was going to kill him.

**Chris: **Question 3, what regions has Ash travelled in so far?

Most of the girls didn't know this question but May was the first to press the button.

**May: **Ash has travelled in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh regions, also the Orange Islands.

**Chris: **Well done May you are one hot, sexy, smart girl.

Michael was in rage mode but without warning Kira came down from the audience and went onto the stage and kicked him straight in the face. Chris went flying to the other side of the stage. When Chris got up he lightly rubbed his face and ran up to Kira in anger and started to punch her legs.

**Chris: **You son of bitch.

**Kira: **Girl basher.

Kira grabbed him and threw him off the stage; security came in and took her out of the room. Kira was banned from seeing the show LIVE ever again. She can only watch it at home. Michael and Danny were pretty sad that she couldn't come back in. Once the show was done they are going to her house for some company.

**Chris: **Alright let's get the rest of it done.

Annabel got the fourth question right. Melody got the fifth right, Duplica got the sixth right. Macey made a guess on number 7 but she got it wrong and got a pie in the face. Misty got the 7th right followed by May getting the 8th right.

**Chris: **Oh man finally there are only two questions left but I guess we can go to a break from here.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK BEGINS…**

**Chris: **Phew I can take a breath of fresh air polluted by dumb fucks normally called the audience.

Many people got upset and Cowboy Bob had to say something.

**Cowboy Bob: **I don't like your attitude. How can you insult all these people?

**Chris: **My show…cowboy from Brokeback Mountain.

**Cowboy Bob: **I'm not taking this shit anymore.

Cowboy Bob jumped out of the audience and was about to punch him until Chris pulled out a gun and shot him. The whole audience stared in shock.

**Chris: **I TOLD YOU. I TOLD YOU I WANTED YOU TO SHUT UP FUCKER. ARE YOU GOING TO TALK NOW HUH?!

Chris took the time to relax as security moved the body. The crowd wasn't sure how to react. The moron shot a guy in front of everyone and all security did was removing the body. He should have been arrested. Something funny was going on.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK ENDS…**

**Chris: **Hello everyone again. The show is underway again and as you can see the audience is very excited.

The audience had their jaws dropped. One guy even had a poster up saying HELP: HE HAS A GUN! Some people at home commented on this.

**Guy at home: **Does this dick head think we are that stupid?

The guy with the poster began to say 'help me' to the TV.

**Guy at home: **What's he saying?

**Guy's best mate: **I think he is saying, kiss me, kiss me.

**Guy at home: **Smart ass motherfucker.

Back at the show…

Chris promised he wouldn't use his gun again and will let us leave if we didn't say anything. Of course everyone agreed and no one knew who Cowboy Bob was.

**Mark: **Can you please start the show again.

**Tanner: **Yeah I got to get home and masturbate.

Everyone stared at Tanner.

**Michael/Me: **Not something I would say in front of everyone.

**Chris: **Ok Question 9, how many badges has Ash won so far?

The girls began to use their fingers to count. Annabel pressed her button first.

**Annabel: **Ash has 32 badges.

**Chris: **You are 100% correct. Now there is only one more question left and I will only allow Angie and Macey to answer. Whichever one of you gets this wrong will be evicted and would have to leave.

Angie and Macey gulped, they really wanted to get this right.

**Chris: **Question 10, who was Ash's first crush?

**Macey: **Misty?

**Chris: **Incorrect.

**Misty: **What? I thought that…

**Chris: **Come on Angie, your turn.

**Angie: **Um May?

**Chris: **No, the video gave off a clue to this question's answer.

Angie and Macey guessed almost 20 times and Chris was getting both annoyed and bored.

**Macey: **Granite?

**Chris: **Who the fuck?

The two girls said people no one has ever heard of before. Chris was falling asleep. At last one of them got it right.

**Angie: **No one?

**Chris: **YES!!! Thank goodness! Angie you are right. You will advance to the next challenge. As for you Macey you are the weakest link, goodbye.

**Mark: **Um that makes no sense.

**Chris: **Oh soooooooooooorry. Macey you have lost the questions test which means you know the least about Ash Ketchum. You will have to leave, see ya later.

Macey left the building, crying.

**Tanner: **Oh she will get over it. Besides I didn't want her to be with Ash anyway.

**Chris: **Ok girls there are 7 of you left and I will explain the rest next time because in two seconds the bell for the ending of the show will ring. Thankyou everyone for coming and I will see you soon and remember our little promise.

**Everyone: **Yes Chris.

The bell rang and the audience left, the girls left and Chris left.

**Danny: **I'm never coming here again.

**Michael/Me, Tanner and Mark: **Guess we are the only known characters in audience returning.

**END OF EPISODE 2**

**Well that's episode 2. What new characters will appear on the show and make it worse? Will Chris shoot anyone else? What is the next challenge? I will update soon.**


	4. Ep 3: How to Play 2

**Let's continue this show that's being burned to the ground. LOL I wonder what the second challenge is. Let' see. Remember only Me, Tanner and Mark is returning since I need to make room for more characters. One character will finally challenge Chris in an argument.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Dun dun dun Ash's Girl Game Show!!!

**Chris: **Hello everyone and glad you can watch this totally fucked up show. The audience is a little different; Kira, Danny and Cowboy Bob are gone. We have a bunch of new people. To be honest I'm really surprised you all came back.

**Sergeant Hartman: **Only PUSSIES wouldn't watch this show live.

**Chris: **Who the hell you are asshole?

**Sergeant Hartman: **I'm Sergeant Hartman your colonel drill instructor.

**Chris: **Yeah right sit down old man so we can get this show underway. I need to explain to the people and the girls what the next part of the challenge is. While I'm on the subject let's get the ladies out.

All 7 Pokémon girls came out all super excited for tonight's challenge. The audience gave them a round of applause.

**Chris: **Nice to see you all again. Before we get started I'm going to let all 7 of you talk to Ash for 1 minute on the TV screen, are you ready? Show Ash in 3…2…1

Ash popped onto the screen wearing what he wore in the Sinnoh region but something wasn't right. He wasn't looking at the girls but down upon himself. The crowd began to hear a strange moaning sound:

**Ash: **oooo oh oh OH. So that's what it does.

**Chris: **uh hm excuse me Ash.

**Ash: **Oh shit, sorry.

**Sergeant Hartman: **He is a disgusting fat body.

**Chris: **SHUT UP ARMY MAN OR WHAT EVER THE FUNK YOU ARE!!!

**Sergeant Hartman: **Is this how you talk to your superiors? I will only keep my mouth shut if I can get 10 minutes with you on the stage and talk to the audience.

**Chris: **Ok just let Ash talk first.

**Ash: **Thanks Chris. Hi girls I'm Ash as you all probably already know. With before I was just…uh…exploring.

**Tanner: **Is he gay?

**Michael/Me: **There is a 50% chance, if he gets it on with one of the girls then no. But he will be gay when I rip his cock off and sell it to the butchers if he touches my girl and I believe you would do the same.

**Tanner: **That's sickening!

**Michael/Me: **I know but it's a dumb/funny story after all.

**Mark: **Will you two pricks shut up; I'm trying to watch the show.

**Tanner, Michael/Me: **ALRIGHT!!!!

Chris gave off an evil stare at us which made us freak out. We kept our mouths shut while Ash was going on and on about himself and lunch. At last a minute past and the TV switched off before Ash could get to dinner.

**Misty: **I can't wait to cook for him and love him.

**Melody: **Hey he is MY man!

The girls soon began a massive argument. A boy from the audience got up and said something, his name is Tomi.

**Tomi: **I'M GOING TO HAVE SEX!

Everyone stared at him.

**Tanner, Michael/Me: **Not something we would say in front of everyone.

**Tomi: **Too soon?

**Sergeant Hartman: **I better teach you some manners punk.

**Chris: **Alright people I promised this army guy to have 10 minutes with me and the audience. Hopefully you all can use the time to say what you want. I don't think it will affect the ratings. Ok old man come on down.

Sergeant Hartman went onto the stage and stood right in front of Chris. Sergeant Hartman slapped Chris in the face.

**Sergeant Hartman: **What's your name scumbag?

**Chris: **I'm Chris, what's it to ya wanker?

**Sergeant Hartman: **I'm asking the fucking questions here.

**Chris: **Ok um.

Sergeant Hartman told Chris he will come back to him. Hartman looked at a guy in the audience.

**Sergeant Hartman: **What's your name?

**Guy: **Sir, Lawrence sir.

**Sergeant Hartman: **That names sounds like royalty, are you royalty?

**Guy: **Sir, no sir.

**Sergeant Hartman: **I don't like the name Lawrence only FAGGOTS and SAILOURS are called Lawrence from now on you are Mort.

Sergeant Hartman ignored that guy and went to a girl teenager in the audience whose name is Alexis.

**Sergeant Hartman: **How tall are you?

**Alexis: **5 foot 9.

**Sergeant Hartman: **5 foot 9 I didn't know they stacked shit that high.

**Michael/Me: **Hey asshole, watch how you are talking to her, I know her and she is a good friend of mine so leave her alone.

**Sergeant Hartman: **Sit the fuck down you puke piece of shit kid.

**Mark: **You know what, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU AND SUCK COCK.

Sergeant Hartman went up to Mark and punched him in the stomach. Michael then went up to him and punched him in the face. He then looked back at Mark,

**Sergeant Hartman: **Piss off you slimy fucking walrus, fucking piece of shit.

He then went back down to Chris and slapped him again.

**Chris: **Stop hitting me you dick.

Tanner, Alexis, Tomi and Mark all smashed him one.

**Sergeant Hartman: **Ok I think I have had enough. You have trained a very fucked up audience. Chris I'm going to give 3 days, exactly three fucking days to make sure everyone's socks have been pulled up or I WILL GOUGE OUT YOUR EYEBALLS AND SKULL FUCK YOU!!!

The serge left the building at last.

**Chris: **Who the hell was that guy?

Everyone shrugged their shoulders. Chris was actually excited that Hartman will return since he has a big surprise for him.

**Chris: **That was very weird; let me explain the second challenge before we go to the commercial breaks. This show only goes for an hour so I will explain this quickly. Your second challenge is each of you girls are going to go on a date with Ash. Ash will analyze each of you; the worst girl on the date will be eliminated by Ash himself. A bus is here to drop you girls off at the restaurant. Each of you will go in one by one after the other is finished. We will be watching you on this big screen. Good luck girls.

It wasn't long before all the girls got on the bus and were dropped off at their houses to get dressed. While that was happening the audience had a bit of a chat.

**Tomi: **This challenge might be a little…interesting.

**Alexis: **You mean it might stink, right?

**Mark: **That's exactly what it means. I mean with Ash there the girls are in a little trouble because Ash is…

**Everyone: **A RAVING HOMOSEXUAL!!!

**Chris: **Oh shit.

**Commercial Break Begins…**

**Man this show is getting worse and worse, what was with that Sergeant? I hope the new characters last for a few more episodes. We will see. I will update soon.**


	5. Ep 3: 5 minute Date Challange

**Argh commercials, I hate them so badly. A certain guy that everyone knows is going to be in here and screw the date. Will Chris stay sane? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

**CGU: **Whoever you are.

**Bill: **Bill.

**CGU: **Whatever you do.

**Bill: **Al Paccar breeder.

**CGU: **We will be with you in CG…

BANG!!!

**Some guy: **Oh shit, someone has shot the CGU singer. Oh fuck it's a gnome. EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!

BANG!!!

**Chris: **There's nothing to see here.

**Commercial Break Ends…**

Chris quickly ran back to the stage after shooting the people who are behind the CGU ad.

**Chris: **Annoying dicks, so anyway…

Chris got called to the back for a few seconds, and when he came back out.

**Chris: **Excuse me I have just received information that the ratings of this show has doubled because everyone found out that I shot the CGU people. Not even the police force cares, because they too wanted to shoot those people.

***flashback***

**Cop: **This damn ad is so addictive and annoying.

*click*

**Another cop: **I'm gonna go kill those motherfukckers who invented it.

**Cop: **Hey you are part of the Police force, you can't. We will just wait for someone else to do it and we won't give a shit.

The other cop nodded.

***flashback ended***

**Chris: **My dear audiences I have just also been told the girls have arrived at the restaurant. Let's go watch what happens on this beautiful big TV.

**Tomi: **Looks pretty cheap to me.

**Mark: **Yeah this little man is a gay cheapscay. Hey that's rhymes haha.

**Alexis: **Subject #74 is about to show us what the girls are doing, keep an eye on him.

Alexis was talking into a walkie talkie. Everyone began to look at the TV as a picture popped up.

**Tanner: **WHY ARE THEY AT A FISH AND CHIPS PLACE?

**Chris: **They are not at a Fish and Chips place you moron.

**Tanner: **Kiss my ass.

On the TV…

**Misty: **Guess I'm first.

Misty went into the restaurant wearing what she wore when she met Ash at the Hoenn region.

**Gordon Ramsey: **Ok orange haired bitch has entered the restaurant cooks!!! Cook the best meal you can for tonight, if it turns out crap I will take a shit on it!!!

**Misty: **Oh no not him.

Ash saw Misty and escorted her to their table. They were allowed to spend a few minutes with him. Misty and Ash ordered. She won't get to eat it though so one of the other girls will.

**Gordon Ramsey: **HURRY THE FUCK UP; THERE ARE ORDERS THAT NEED TO BE TAKEN!!!!!!!

Ramsey made this night a horror for the people in the restaurant, all they could hear was yelling. The next girl was May. She came in there with a red, shiny dress. It was obvious that May was one of the girls Ash found physically attractive, he kept staring at her breasts. Dawn was after May and she had on blue clothes that were pretty revealing. Ash touched her butt and squeezed it a few times.

**Tanner: **Dirty dog! Get your hands off her.

**Mark: **So is the chopping cock off option still there?

**Tanner, Michael/Me: **YES!! But we will do worse than that. We are going to chop his balls off as well and feed it to Chris. Then we will shove his dick up his ass.

**Chris: **I heard that you fuckers.

Chris ran up to Tanner and me. Alexis blocked his way and pushed him onto the ground. Chris grabbed her hair and…pulled it off?

**Everyone: **WHAT THE?

**Alexis: **Yes I'm a guy undercover. I was forced to dress as a girl by my boss to look less suspicious. I'm glad I don't have to wear this damn disguise anymore.

**Michael/Me: **Well that's understandable.

**Chris: **Undercover for what reason?

**Alexis: **I was spying on…Tomi. Tomi you are under arrest.

**Tomi: **What? That's bullshit. I paid fucking lots of money to get onto this show.

**Chris: **5 bucks.

**Tomi: **Fuck you Chris.

Alexis took Tomi out and explained to him the truth. Tomi was forced to stay out of the stage and not near Chris. So Tomi went back home and watched it on the TV.

**Chris: **Well that's another poofter out of my show. I wonder who is going to come next week.

Back to the TV…

**Annabel: **Oh Ash that is so sweet.

Ash and Annabel did the French kiss. The audience began to go crazy; every single person watching wanted to know who was going to be with Ash.

**Gordon Ramsey: **YOU FUCKING DONKEY!!! FUCK OFF!!!

Ash and Annabel jumped as one of the chefs left the kitchen. When it was Angie's turn the food finally came. Misty ordered Fish and Chips. Angie spat it out.

**Angie: **Oh yuck! These assholes are trying to poison me.

Chris began to laugh.

**Chris: **Great show ah.

Everyone knew what he meant. Chris was happy that the girls were getting stuffed up. At last all the girls have done their date time. Of course they hardly got anytime but it was good to see which girl can start a date well. Ash on the other hand ate all his food in one gulp. He began to turn green.

**Gordon Ramsey: **LISTEN YOU FAT FUCKING PIG!!! YOU CAN'T PUT PUFFER FISH MEAT IN THAT SPAGETTI THAT KID ATE BECAUSE IT WASN'T CUT PROPERLY SO MIGHT OF KILLED HIM AND I'M GOING TO LOSE MY JOB!!!

Ash was immediately taken to the hospital with the girls weeping and hoping he was ok. The bus came back and all the girls were taken home. They would return in the next episode, next week.

**Chris: **Ok everyone since Ash is poisoned, we won't know if he will live and because of that he can't evict someone so we will have to wait till next week and we still have a few minutes of the show left so what do you want to do?

Alexis came back into the studio and sat down. He gave Chris the ok sign.

**Mark: **How about I tell everyone a story about a little man who was depressed and is a fucking loser.

**Chris: **Ok tell us.

Mark stood up.

**Mark: **Once upon a time…

**Tanner: **This story is shit.

**Mark: **Stop saying shit you cunt. As I was saying the little man's name is Chris.

**Chris: **OK…that's enough! You think I'm a loser?

**Everyone: **We all do.

**Tanner: **Not me.

**Everyone: **SHUT UP!

The bell for ending the show rang and Chris let off a sigh of relief.

**Chris: **Audience, next week there will be no challenge, we will have a break and let Ash rest a bit more before we do. I'm positive the girls are going to LOVE the next one. Also one girl will be eliminated next week too. Also wish me luck when I see Hartman again, it's going to get very messy.

**Everyone: **???

**END OF EPISODE 3  
**

**What will Chris do? Will Ash survive the poison and who will be eliminated? There are plenty more questions but we will get to that later. I will update soon.**


	6. Ep 4: Total Madness

**This episode shall feature no challenges, only an eviction and total chaos. Finally we get to see what Chris has done to the Sergeant.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Dun dun dun, Ash's Girl Game Show.

**Chris: **G'day everyone, yes I'm talking like an Aussie and I don't know why. As you can see many people have left but I do see a few new faces.

**Michael/Me: **Tell us what you did with the serge.

**Chris: **Very well, I haven't even brought out the girls yet or said more than one line because of this impatient asshole but I will tell you what happened. Three days after episode 3, I was on my way home after transporting my goods then I saw him at a park…

*flashback*

Chris was walking home until he spotted Sergeant Hartman and walked up to him. The serge was angry about something.

**Sergeant Hartman: **Who took my ice cream cone? Was it you, you scroungy little fuck huh?

The Serge grabbed a kid by the t-shirt who had an ice cream in his hand.

**Kid: **No sir.

**Sergeant Hartman: **Bullshit, you look like a fucking worm, I bet it was you.

**Chris: **Get your hand off the kid freakazoid.

**Sergeant Hartman: **Well look who it is, its Frodo from that fucked up show. Did you fix up your audience?

**Chris: **No I didn't, I can do whatever I want with my show. So screw you bitch.

He walked right up to Chris and yelled at his face.

**Sergeant Hartman: **YOU HAD BEST UNFUCK YOURSELF OR I WILL UNSCREW YOUR HEAD AND SHIT DOWN YOUR NECK!

Chris looked straight at his eyes and sneakily pulled out a lighter and put his pants on fire. The serge didn't notice until his nuts were burnt to a crisp. He ran out of the park and into a fountain since his whole body went on fire.

*flashback ends*

**Chris: **So that fucker never bothered me again.

The whole audience clapped, even Alexis the man who is spying on Chris.

**Alexis: **Goods hey, I wonder what type of goods.

Alexis began to talk into a voice recorder.

**Tanner: **You know there is something very strange about Alexis.

**Mark: **You said it; he looks like a sneaky bastard.

Mark grabbed a biscuit packet from his pocket and began to eat the biscuits inside.

**Chris: **Ok let's get the girls out so I can evict one of them and also I almost forgot Ash is recovering, luckily very little poison got into his mouth so he will good as new by tomorrow so he can do the challenge.

All 7 girls came out looking like they didn't get any sleep last night. It seemed none of them wanted to go but Ash told Chris yesterday who was the worst. Chris heard crunching.

**Chris: **Mark, what are you eating?

Mark had his mouth full.

**Mark: **B…iscuts.

**Chris: **PIG!!!

The audience began to laugh really hard but Chris was pretty angry.

**Chris: **Only unorganized swine flu contained pigs eat like that, put that food away or you will be sent out.

Mark quickly got rid of his food while Chris eyed the girls.

**Chris: **Ladies the girl that must leave and must be out of Ash's life is…Misty!

**Audience: **YEAH…wait WHAT!!!

**Misty: **But why?

**Chris: **Just kidding the real person who is out is…Duplica.

**Duplica: **That's ridiculous. Damn you Ash you fucking loser.

**Chris: **Guess I'm not the only loser.

Duplica left the stage completely upset and pissed off at Ash Ketchum. She hated him now which meant she wasn't the right girl for him. This episode had nothing else to do so Chris started to ask questions.

**Chris: **You are new, who are you?

**Rashi the crazy man: **I'm Rashi and I have mental problems, I get angry and fight people who make fun of me. Are you making fun of me?

**Chris: **No man, chill.

**Rashi the crazy man: **FUCK YOU!! You think you are better than me I can kick your ass.

While Chris and Rashi had a fight Alexis sneakily went into the back of the studio to check out what Chris is up to.

**Michael/Me: **Why do we keep coming here?

**Tanner: **I come here to see Dawn LIVE and to make fun of Chris.

**Michael/Me: **Haha yeah but you have to admit May is the prettiest in the room.

**Tanner: **Dawn is way better.

**Mark: **Listen you two do I have to come there and staple both of your mouths.

**Michael/ Me, Tanner: **Who gives a shit?

**Chris: **Alright everyone I have no idea what to do so how about we end the episode early today and the next one can be half an hour longer.

**Rashi the crazy man: **No worries but what is the next challenge?

**Chris: **Each of the girls is going to go on a holiday with Ash so the next episode won't be on until two weeks time. So we can have a 90 minute special.

**May: **Awesome, like I can show Ash my sexy body.

I blushed at what she said and was very jealous Ash got to see her in a bikini and stuff.

**Dawn: **Well I'm going to wear my tightest swim suit.

**Misty: **You are both show offs I'm just going to have a good time with Ash.

**Tanner: **Did Dawn just say she is going to wear the tightest swimsuit?

**Everyone: **Yep.

**Tanner: **I am going to give this show one more chance if I have to watch Dawn do something like that in front of Ash I'm leaving forever.

**Chris: **Alright enough, I have ordered the bell to ring in 30 seconds. So everyone get out of here and I will see you all in a fortnight.

Alexis quickly got out of the back and out of the studio. He didn't have time to check what Chris was up to but he knew that in the next episode which goes for 90 minutes he will be able to explore more.

**END OF EPISODE 4**

**A 90 minute special next time which means the chapter will be pretty long. What is Chris up to? Which will be the next girl to go and what other characters have had enough of this show? I will update soon.**


	7. Ep 5: 90 Minute Special

**A 90 minute special!!! Awesome let's hope Alexis can find out what Chris is up to? Will Tanner leave this story? A new character shall make a brief appearance. This might be a very long chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Dun dun dun, Ash Girl Game Show!

**Chris: **Damn that is getting annoying. Hello everyone and welcome back. It has been two weeks since this show has aired and all the girls have returned from their holiday with Ash. Today we shall be watching what type of holiday each girl had then I will get the girls to come out and one will be evicted. Now that I have explained what's going on tonight I need to say something before we get started. Excuse me writer of the story may I speak to Pokershipper247. I saw the review he gave off and I need to tell him something.

**Writer of the story: **Um Chris Tanner is that reviewer.

**Chris: **Oh really. TANNER YOU COCKSUCKER YOU THINK YOU CAN KICK MY ASS?

**Tanner: **Yeah I can because you are a little fucker from Mordor.

Chris got pissed off so he went to go hit Tanner but some of the audience held him back.

**Tanner: **Take it easy Frodo. I will put a hex on you.

**Chris: **Bitch if you say something like that again I will make Dawn strip in front of everyone and I will make her give me a blowjob and you too Michael I will make May do the same thing.

**Michael/Me: **What did I do?

**Chris: **Nothing but seeing you are friends with Tanner you should suffer the same fate.

**Michael/Me, Tanner: **Dumb shit.

**Mark: **There is something disturbingly wrong with you Chris. It's funny I read about it, I heard about it but this is the first time I have met a fully fledged dickhead.

**Chris: **Blah blah blah, you know what go back to your boyfriend now I need to get this show started.

The TV turned on and it showed Misty and Ash together, they were the first to have a holiday.

**Tanner: **If Chris does that to Dawn I will kill him.

**Chris: **You said that? WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT? WHO IS THE SLIMEY LITTLE COCKSUCKER UP THERE THAT JUST SIGNED HIS OWN DEATH WAR? NOBODY HUH, THE FAIRY FUCKING GODMOTHER SAID IT. OUT FUCKING STANDING, I WILL PT YOU ALL UNTIL YOU FUCKING DIE.

**Alexis: **Chill man it must have been in your head.

**Chris: **Yeah you must be right I feel very stressed lately let's watch.

Misty and Ash seemed to be on an island. Apparently Ash had the same holiday location with every girl which means he must have been bored after a week or so. Misty and Ash held hands and kissed often. They rode on a boat and stayed in a hotel together.

**Misty: **Oh Ash I LOVE you so much.

**Ash: **I am not sure if I LOVE you yet but I have enjoyed my time with you.

**Alexis: **Dense prick.

Next was with May. I was getting angrier by the second just watching them two by the beach. May laid on top of him and kissed him with passion. Ash played with her boobs as she took off her bikini bra.

**Michael/Me: **That's it I'm going to kill him when he gets here.

Dawn was the next girl and Tanner already had a chainsaw in his hands. He looked like Leatherface for a second.

**Mark: **You're scaring me.

Dawn did wear the tightest swimsuit she could find. It made her undeveloped breasts stick out and her butt cheeks could be seen. They swam together. Ash usually touched her ass and squeezed it softly.

**Tanner: **I should be on the beach with Dawn. I can't take this anymore. I will come back when Ash is here.

**Chris: **Ash will be here in the last episode.

**Tanner: **Ok I will return then, see ya soon Mike.

**Michael/Me: **Aw man, alright catch ya later. I actually will leave soon too just as soon as I know what happens with May.

Tanner left the studio saying he will return on the last episode.

**Chris: **Another idiot down the hatch, well at least I don't have to deal with him for a while.

**Rashi the crazy man: **You wanna start something little man.

**Chris: **Shut up retard.

**Rashi the crazy man: **That's it come here you little shit.

Rashi was about to go and smack him one but he controlled his anger by saying some word.

**Rashi the crazy man: **Goosfraba.

**Mark: **Hehe it's that word they use in the anger management movie with that porker girl.

**Rashi the crazy man: **Hey it works you know.

The next video was supposed to be Ash and Melody but Chris told the back people to put up another video first. It showed Rashi the crazy man with a transsexual kissing.

**Rashi the crazy man: **What the hell is this?

**Chris: **Does your goosfraba work now fucker?

**Rashi the crazy man: **That's bullshit turn this off. It's not true I was just teaching him a wrestling move.

**Mark: **I never heard of a wrestling move 'Poof kiss another poof maneuver'.

**Rashi the crazy man: **Horseshit, you're a woman beater.

**Everyone: **???

**Alexis: **Psycho.

**Commercial Break Begins…**

**Commercial Break Ends…**

The Ash and Melody video was put on. They were less sexual than May and Dawn, they were more concentrating on having fun and enjoying themselves. She also gave Ash a lot of food and showed a bit of affection. Annabel and Ash were next and she was the second most sexual one. She rubbed Ash's member at times. Ash had no idea what she was trying to prove but it felt good. Annabel often had thoughts of Ash screwing her. Before they could show the last tape everyone heard a bang outside. Suddenly Ronald McDonald and a man walked inside the studio.

**Ronald McDonald: **Ah malaka look what you did to my McCar. You smashed it.

**Man: **Sorry clown I don't have an insurance and I can't really be bothered paying for your car.

**Ronald McDonald: **You're acting like a real McAsshole.

**Alexis: **Ah guys we are watching a show here.

**Ronald McDonald: **Listen I have been taking heron lately and I feel crazy so don't…McFUCK WITH ME!!!

The clown ran outside crying with the man doing the bolt so he didn't have to pay for the car.

**Chris: **Did that kid's icon say he is on drugs?

**Everyone: **Oh yeah, he did.

**Chris: **Son of a bitch, he is supposed to be an idol.

Chris put on the last video while Alexis took the time to get to the back while no one was looking. While he was looking around a guy came up to him.

**Guy: **Crack, want some crack? Get you high.

**Alexis: **Hehehehehe no.

Alexis punched him in the face and placed him under arrest. He called some back up and they took him to jail. Alexis didn't find much, just crates and some people who work there. But something wasn't right the men working there looked kind of suspicious. He soon got to the room where the ladies were. The door was opened a little and Alexis peeked inside. He saw them all chatting away about…girl stuff.

**Alexis: **Oh man usually in a situation like this the girls are in their underwear.

The last video was Ash and Angie together and they had sex together. Angie just couldn't resist.

**Chris: **What the fuck?

Once all the videos were shown Chris was shaking his head.

**Chris: **Damn what's wrong with teens these days? Ok girls you can come out now.

Alexis quickly hid behind a crate while all the girls went onto the stage.

**Chris: **Did you all enjoy your holiday?

**Girls: **Yes, it was so awesome.

**Chris: **Good but unfortunately Ash let me know who is going out. Now it's time for eviction, the girl who has to leave and be out of Ash's life is…Misty!!!

**Everyone: **WHAT!!!

**Commercial Break Begins…**

Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake Mitani.

**Commercial Break Ends****…**

**Misty: **I thought he had a good time.

**Chris: **I'm kidding again, the real person who is out is…Angie!

**Angie: **WHAT!! But I gave my body to him and we had a great time.

**Chris: **Ash told me that he did enjoy the sex and all but he didn't think you were the right girl for him to be with forever. Sorry Angie but you must leave goodbye.

Angie left totally disappointed. But she knew there were plenty of other fish in the sea and next time she wouldn't give away her body too easily.

**Chris: **I have decided to add in a special feature to the show from now on since we have a little time left. It's called Prank Call Time. I will call one person and they will be on the air. I will make up a thing every week. Let's begin;

Chris rang a person.

**Victim: **Greetings.

**Chris: **What the heck? Um hi this is foxtel and we think you have a problem with your…foxtel.

**Victim: **I don't have foxtel.

**Chris: **You do now.

**Victim: **What do you fucking want? What do you fucking want?

**Chris: **He sounds drunk. Um you don't know who this is?

**Victim: **Yes I do.

**Chris: **No you don't.

**Victim: **Yes I do.

**Chris: **Fuck you.

**Victim: **I'm going to put on my manager.

**Chris: **What a dickhead.

**Manager: **Is there a problem here Chris. Maybe you would like to meet in person or perhaps hide behind the phone like a little girl. Get a life you prick.

Chris was freaked out to the bone and hung up.

**Chris: **I'm never doing that again. Sorry folks I might get in big trouble. I am going to finish up the show now. Next week we will go as normal and I will explain what the next challenge is. So have a good week and I will see ya then but before you go let's do a little thing together…WHO ARE WE GOING TO HIT?

**Everyone: **GEORGE BUSH!!!

**Chris: **??? WHO ARE WE GOING TO KILL?

**Everyone:** GEORGE BUSH!!!

**Chris: **WHO ARE WE GOING TO KISS?

**Rashi the crazy man: **GEORGE BUSH!!!

**Chris: **Got ya.

Everyone punched Rashi in the arm and left. Alexis was still in the studio when everyone left and even when Chris locked the door. He was trapped. Alexis looked in one of the crates and found chicken meat, then he looked under it and there it was…hundreds of kilos of cocaine.

**END OF EPISODE 5**

**I knew Chris was up to something. How will Alexis survive a whole week in there and what shall be the next challenge? I will update soon.**


	8. Ep 6: Living with Ash Challange

**Only two challenges left and there are 5 girls left one will leave in this episode and another character shall leave too. Has Alexis survived a week in the studio?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Dun dun dun, Ash's Girl Game Show!!!

**Chris: **Hello everyone and welcome back to…

Suddenly Alexis walked onto the stage walking like a zombie.

**Alexis: **BRAINS!

**Chris: **Oh shit!

**Mark**: Zombie.

**Chris: **It's not a zombie, its Alexis.

Chris wiped off Chicken pieces off Alexis until everyone could see it was really him.

**Michael/Me: **It's a monster, kill it, kill it.

**Alexis: **I'm not a fucking monster, I was locked in here for a whole week and I had to eat some chicken I found and drink from the…

**Chris: **Get into the audience I want to see you at the end of this episode.

Alexis gulped and went and sat in the audience seats.

**Chris: **Ok let's begin. The girl's have already done the challenge that they were supposed to do. In fact they were doing it the whole time this show has been going on. Each girl has been living with Ash for the past few weeks and Ash is getting a taste of what they are like at home with him. This is a very important challenge and it would affect Ash's judgment completely. Let's watch something they have been doing at home, first up is Misty as always.

On the big screen popped up Ash sitting at a dinner table with Misty. Ash was eating his food like a madman. Misty just sighed.

**Misty: **Good old Ash.

Ash and Misty did normal things, they ate, watched movies together. They took a shower together at times too. It was pretty simple and romantic. Next video was with May and Ash, for some reason May didn't feel too comfortable and Ash treated her differently. Ash was pretty much only sexual towards her and that's all.

**Michael/Me: **MAY DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU ANYMORE, ASSHOLE!

**Mark: **Fuck he his annoying.

Dawn and Ash were actually pretty good together. They did some stuff Ash did with Misty and Ash did stuff he did with May. Tanner was watching at home going crazy.

**Tanner: **THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT. I AM GONNA KILL HIM!!!

**Kira: **Dawn better not win.

**Danny: **Come on Misty, I want you to win.

Ash and Melody was next. Melody was kind of tomboyish but she still really liked Ash and often kissed him. Ash and Annabel was the last couple to be shown, Annabel gave Ash a blowjob.

**Rashi the crazy man: **Annabel is a sex addict, and people call me crazy.

The people watching at home had terrible stomach aches while watching.

**Kira: **UGH! I'm not going to eat for a week.

**Danny: **What the heck?

**Chris: **Ok I have had enough of this totally weird pron.

Chris turned off the TV and looked towards the audience. He asked everyone's opinion on the video.

**Mark: **It is pretty fucked up but I hope Pokeshipping wins.

**Rashi the crazy man: **Suck my dick! Ash and Dawn all the way.

**Michael/Me: **Pearlshipping is shit, my friend Tanner is going to be with her. You are a fucking crazy lune.

**Rashi the crazy man: **You talking to me? You talking to me?

I mumbled back.

**Rashi the crazy man: **That's not talking. THAT's MUMBLING, THAT'S NOT TALKING!!!

Alexis couldn't take it anymore and grabbed a pan from nowhere and knocked Rashi in the head. Chris brought out the girls. There were only 5 left and one must go tonight. For some reason May wasn't nervous at al instead she told Chris something shocking.

**May: **Chris I want to be evicted. I spent a lot of time with Ash and the way I get treated by him isn't what I want in life. I am going to look for another guy.

**Chris: **Well if you really want to, ok you are evicted May. Goodbye.

May left the stage with me wanting to follow her.

**Michael/Me: **Alright, I'm done. May is gone so I'm going to go now and never come back. I will watch the show on TV, see ya Alexis and Mark.

I left the stage and went to talk to May. Now there are only 4 girls left, and there is one more challenge left which will determine who will be with Ash.

**Michael/Me: **Oh by the way Chris, this place is a shithole.

**Chris: **Son of a bitch. Come here so I can slap you one.

I ran off as quickly as I could. The bell for ending the show rang and everyone left. Well everyone except Alexis and Rashi who wanted to check out what Chris wanted with Alexis.

**Chris: **So what did you see?

**Alexis: **Um nothing, I had some chicken.

**Chris: **Stop lying you pelvis motherfucker.

Alexis pulled out a gun telling Chris he is under arrest. Two guys that work in the studio held Alexis while Chris pulled out his gun.

**Alexis: **Alright before you shoot me tell me what you are up to?

**Chris: **Very well since it's your last moments. I am going to commit the biggest drug crime in history. I used to be part of a special group called the Super Teens but when I got fired on my Undercover as Ash all I wanted was revenge, so I decided to do the biggest crime ever. I'm going to ship 1 ton of cocaine to America to this mafia gang and they are going to give me 50 million dollars for it. With that money I can start my own gang and rule the streets. But before my Super Teens job, do you know what I used to eat for breakfast?...Cocaine. You know what I had for lunch?...Cocaine.

**Alexis: **What did you have for diner?

Rashi popped up from his hiding spot.

**Rashi the crazy man: **Was it cocaine?

**Chris: **Shut your mouths!! Guys take Rashi to the punishment room.

**Rashi the crazy man: **Let go of me, don't you know who I am?I'M YOUR FATHER, DARTH VADAR.

They took Rashi to the punishment room, then…BANG!!

**Rashi the crazy man: **You shot me…you shot me right in the arm…why did you…BANG!

The two men walked out of the punishment room and stood next to Chris.

**Chris: **All the people working here are my loyal gang members; I have already told a few my prize for selling the drugs. These guys are going to take you to the jail room where you will stay until the show is over then I will shoot you. I'm not shooting you now because I'm not done with you yet.

The two guys took him to the jail room.

**Alexis: **You won't get away with this.

**END OF EPISODE 6**

**Will Chris get away with it? Alexis is in trouble and what is the final challenge? There is still a whole bunch of stuff to do. I will update soon.**


	9. Ep 7: The Final Four

**Not many episodes left, the final four are going to face off in a final challenge. It will be the toughest challenge ever…I think. Who will win to become the final two?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Dun dun dun, Ash's Girl Game Show!!!

**Chris: **Man I'm feeling so happy today because this stupid show is almost over and I am going to…enough about that but anyway I see that most of the guys in the crowd I know are gone. Only Mark in the audience is the guy I know.

**Borat: **I like you, do you like me?

**Chris: **Uh in what way?

**Borat: **The heterosexual way.

**Chris: **Yeah um ok weirdo.

**Borat: **I wanna tell everyone a story but let me put on my good clothes.

**Chris: **No, no, sit the fuck down, sit the FUCK down.

Borat went into the back and came out wearing a green g string. Everyone threw up.

**Mark: **Oh fuck *vomits*

**Borat: **Ok I went into this parade and the people were very nice. I danced with them and they liked to touch me. I took two men with me into my apartment and we had lots of fun. We had a bath together and for some reason one of them stuck a thing up my ass.

**Chris: **Hey dickhead I think you were in the gay parade and the two men with you were…

**Borat: **Are you telling me the two men were homosexuals?

Chris nodded and Borat felt embarrassed and ran out of the studio to find Pamela Anderson again.

**Mark: **That dirty mother fucker.

Meanwhile in the jail room Alexis was going crazy. He has been in there for another week and all they gave him was a daily meal and some water.

**Alexis: **GET ME OUT OF HERE!!! YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T PISS IN YOUR ROOM!!!

One of the guys called Chris to the back because of the loud noise and everyone could hear it.

**Lady: **What's that noise?

**Chris: **Excuse me for a minute.

Chris went into the back and the guys told him the situation.

**Gang Member: **Ahh boss Alexis is going crazy and people are going to hear him.

**Chris: **Ahh he's a fucking moron.

Chris went into the jail room where Alexis was tied up but there was nothing to block his mouth. Chris went up to him and slapped him.

**Chris: **What's wrong with you?

Chris slapped him four more times then he tied a towel around his mouth and Alexis tried to scream again.

**Chris: **Don't make me put an apple in your mouth and serve you on a platter.

Chris left the back and went onto the stage again apologizing to everyone for the short delay. He brought out all the girls to tell them the last challenge. Once of all of them came out his began to talk.

**Chris: **Hello again girls, as you can see there are four of you left but only one can have Ash's heart, the next challenge shall be your last. It is going to be a fight… a Pokémon Tournament.

The whole audience was stunned yet very excited.

**Kira: **Yeah go Misty; her and her water Pokémon will crush the others.

**Danny: **Whooo this going to be awesome!

May and I were pashing and when we saw the screen we also cheered for the girl who would win.

**Tanner: **I know I should go for Dawn to win the battles but I don't want her to be with Ash so go everyone besides Dawn so I can be with her.

**Chris: **This shall test your strength and determination to be with Ash. Show everyone how much you would fight for him. It is going to be like a tournament two pairs will be shown on the TV the winner out of the two pairs shall face each other for the finale. Girls each of you can only use one Pokémon since this show will go on for too long if we do six. Also there will be no time limit. So get yourselves ready and I will take the audience to the arena outside.

The girls got prepared while the crowd was taken to the arena. Alexis couldn't wait to escape and get his hands on Chris and slap him on the head. He was slowly getting out of his ropes.

**Chris: **Ok everyone let's get one thing straight I can sit in a nice comfortable chair and you can't.

**Mark: **You're a hypocrite.

**Chris: **Do like giving hand jobs?

**Mark: **No.

**Chris: **Do you like getting hand jobs?

**Mark: **Yeah.

**Chris: **Well you're a fucking hypocrite too, so shut the fuck up.

Once the girls came to the arena all ready to go and all the cameras were outside.

**Chris: **Now the people versing each other are…

**Commercial Break Begins…**

**Cockroach: **2,3…starfish,4,5 come together…

**Some dude: **V, have it, it's the best. Oh and buy the way this shit is poison.

All people watching the TV sweat dropped especially the guy drinking a V at the time. In fact when he went to bath room his piss was green.

**Guy who drank V: **Dude this is like Shrek's piss.

**Commercial Break Ends…**

**Chris: **Welcome back everyone and now before the show I drew out cards for who will be versing who. Ok the first match will be Misty vs. Annabel.

**Audience: **Oooooooooooh

Misty and Annabel eyed each other with hatred.

**Chris: **Then after that it will be Dawn vs. Melody. The winner of these two matches will face each other in one last to battle to prove who the right girl for Ash is. I'm telling you it's getting suspenseful. Now Misty and Annabel get onto the ring and kill, I mean, fight.

**Annabel: **You know you have no chance I'm much sexier and will treat Ash a lot better than you.

**Misty: **Hmm I'm not fazed by you; in fact I'm going to reveal to Ash what a filthy slut you are.

Annabel had enough and sent out her toughest Pokémon which is Metagross while Misty sent out Gyarados. Gyarados attack with a hydro pump and it hit Metagross causing heavy damage. But Annabel just smiled and told her to try that again and Misty did except this time she told Gyarados to use ice fang but Metagross used psychic. Gyarados was stopped in his tracks and sent flying. Gyarados got up and used water pulse but Metagross dodged and used Meteor Mash which hit again. Gyarados was almost beaten. Metagross was just about to strike again until Gyarados used hyper beam. The force of the attack knocked Metagross out of the arena unconscious. Misty won the first battle and everyone went crazy Kira was doing back flips, Danny ran down the street screaming "MISTY WON!" I jumped out my house window for some reason. Annabel left the arena really upset but she could always have sex with another guy so she left with a straight face.

**Chris: **See ya later bitch.

**Mark: **Hahahahahahaha

**Chris: **Well now for the next battle, Dawn against Melody.

Dawn sent out her Ambipom while Melody summoned her Ampharos. Ambipom stricked with a swift attack but Ampharos countered with thunder then attacked with iron tail. Ambipom was sent back but came again and used focus punch which caused some serious damage. Ambipom stricked again but Ampharos used Light Screen to protect itself then used Mach Punch. Ambipom used swift but Ampharos used light screen again then Ambipom used focus blast which blasted through the screen since it was weakened by the swift. Ampharos was defeated and Dawn won.

**Tanner: **Uh oh.

**Rashi the crazy man: **What? I'm still alive? Hey they shot me in the leg. Assholes I'm gonna give them a good asskickin. Wait did Dawn just win? ALRIGHT!!!

Rashi ran out of the punishment room with red eyes. He saw the two men that shot him; he slowly limped behind a crate. He found tire from out of nowhere and threw it at them. Once they were distracted he smashed them both in the face which knocked them out. He went inside the jail room and untied Alexis.

**Alexis: **Thanks Rashi.

**Rashi the crazy man: **No worries now let's go find and kill the prick that did this to us.

Alexis couldn't wait, that is until the two guys woke up. Rashi got his fists up.

**Rashi the crazy man: **Come on, you wanna piece of me? Why aren't you attacking, ARE YOU TWO SOME KIND OF PUSSIES? WHY DON'T YOU FIND YOURSELVES A PIG TO FUCK!!!!

They both shot him straight into the chest.

**Alexis: **Son of a bitch.

Rash died and they took him back to the punishment room and tied up Alexis. Back outside…

**Chris: **Alright the bell is going to ring any second so we will have the final match next week. Misty vs. Dawn, this should be interesting.

The bell rang and everyone left, along with the girls. Melody was really disappointed but left and went back to the Orange Islands. With only two girls remaining the show is coming to a close.

**Chris: **I wonder how that secret agent is doing. I might give him a few more slaps for good luck since there are only two more episodes to go. Then I can make my drug deal. I can't wait.

**END OF EPISODE 7**

**Misty vs. Dawn, Pokeshipping vs. Pearlshipping, who will win? The ultimate battle for love is going to begin and end soon. The next episode shall be a rest one for the girls and then the finale. I will update soon.**


	10. Ep 8: A Waste of Time Episode

**Ok this episode will be a break before the final match. Rashi is dead, Alexis is having a tough time and Chris is a drug dealing psycho who has nothing better to do than sell crack and fuck people up but anyway enjoy this chapter of total mayhem and some characters return in this chapter and one new character. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Dun dun dun, Ash's Girl Game Show!!!

**Chris: **Hello everyone…again. Now this episode is going to be kind of a rest episode before our two finalists Misty and Dawn go head to head. You know what I think the damn writer of this story is purposely making Dawn win all these challenge so it makes all you viewers at home get nervous.

**Writer of the story: **Mwuahahaha

**Mark: **HEY FUCK YOU WRITER!

**Michael/Me: **Watch what you say to me bro.

**Mark: **You are back? With…May?

**May: **Yep we decided to have a relationship.

**Guy at home watching TV: **No contest shipping! *stabs himself in the stomach with a samari sword*

**Chris: **Ah shit man why did you have to come back. I only had one more asshole to get rid of and you come back. You know what I remember you saying this place is a shithole so I need to give you a reply. *stuck the rude finger up*.

**Pokeshipper101: **Oh look the midget is trying to act tough.

**Chris: **I find that condescending.

**Pokeshipper101: **Condescending? That's a BIG word for you.

**Chris: **Great now I have to deal with another one I can't wait till these two episodes are over. Luckily that crazy mother fucker with the chainsaw didn't come back.

**Tanner: **Oh I'm coming back to deal with YOU and that dick ASH!

Tanner revved up the chainsaw. He had the look of protectiveness and revenge in his eyes.

**Mark: **You realize it's going to be a massacre when Tanner returns.

**Chris: **Yeah whatever, you know what I don't even know why we are having this episode today since both girls are at home with Ash resting and we don't have anything special planned for this episode.

Misty and Dawn were running around in the kitchen preparing hundreds of meals for Ash while watching the Ash's Girl Game Show.

**Dawn: **Ah yeah…resting?

**Misty: **This is bullshit, I burned the turkey.

Misty took out her mallet and smashed it as hard as she could. Instead of splattering chicken black dust spread everywhere.

**Dawn: **Man.

Back to the show…

**Chris: **Well since we don't have anything planned why don't you, the audience, make stuff up.

**May: **Let's sing a song.

**Chris: **Please, fuck no.

**Michael/Me: **I guess I will go first and I'm going to sing a song my favourite villain sings but just letting everyone know I love nature and this song is not my personality, ok hear I go:

Hit me one time!  
Hit me twice!  
Oh ah Ohhh - that's rather nice!

Oil and grime...poison sludge  
Diesel clouds and noxious muck  
Slime beneath me...slime up above  
Ooh you'll love my (ah-ah-ah) toxic love.

I see the world and all the creatures in it  
I suck 'em dry and spit 'em out like spinach

Cause greedy human beings will always lend a hand  
With the destruction of this worthless jungle land  
And what a beautiful machine they have provided  
To slice a path of doom with my sweet breath to guide it

Hahahahahahhaaahaha

Filthy brown acid rain  
Pouring down like egg chow mein

Slime beneath me (mmm) Slime up above

Oooh you'll love my (ah ah ah) Toxic Love

**Chris: **Your favourite villain must be really fucked up.

**Michael/Me: **Well he is crazy but I reckon he rocks.

**Pokeshipper101: ***yawn* this is getting boring, let's do something else.

**Mark: **How about we try and throw a ball into a glass of beer.

**Everyone: **???

**Commercial Break Begins…**

**Crow: **Watch this.

A guy is sitting in a comfortable chair in his backyard. The crow flies and presses the door bell; the guy walks to it while the crow shuts the back, glass door. When the guy walks quickly to the back glass door and smashes through it. The glass went everywhere.

**Crow: **Hahaha do it again, do it again.

**Some guy: **Windex. Makes glass so clear that it makes you do dumb fucking shit. Also it can kill someone.

**Director: **Fuck, I'm gonna get sued apparently the guy is so pissed at the crows that he shot them with his shot gun, then a car ran into his house. Then a Hiroshima bomb landed on him.

**Commercial Break Ends…**

**Chris: **Jeez! Alright I don't know why you would want to do that put ok.

A worker put a large glass of beer on a table on the stage and Mark came down with a tennis ball. He closely aimed the ball and threw it. The ball landed straight in the glass. Everyone clapped for some reason.

**Mark: **Take that fuck head.

Chris grabbed the beer glass and bit into it. His mouth started to bleed.

**Chris: **Take that…head fuck.

**Michael/Me: **Chris is the dumbest piece of shit that every crawled out of a human's hairy ass.

Meanwhile in the back…

**Alexis: **This is insane; I have been STUCK IN THIS PLACE FOR THREE WEEKS!!! I have received 50 slaps from Chris and counting. What's worse he might be able to make his drug deal.

Back on the stage…

**Bruno: **Hi, I find you attractive and that suit looks sexy.

**Chris: **Hey aren't you Borat?

**Bruno: **Oh Borat is so 2006.

**Chris: **Well I kind of feel uncomfortable around you.

**Bruno: **Ahh what?

**Mark: **He doesn't WANT YOU HERE YOU FUCKING FAG!!!

Bruno ran out crying. Of course the audience began to leave since the writer is running out of ideas.

**Writer of the story: **Oh man, I can't think of anything, I'm just going to end the show.

The bell rang and everyone left. Chris went into the back to deal with Alexis. No one knew this but Rashi is still alive.

**Rashi the crazy man: **Wow bullet proof vests actually work and luckily had ketchup packs in my shirt pocket. Now it is time to fucking take care of Chris.

**END OF EPISODE 8**

**I'm sorry everyone, I am saving my last remaining funny stuff for the last episode so I didn't know what to do with this one. LOL the next chapter will be way better I promise. I will update soon.**


	11. Ep 9: Misty vs Dawn: Battle for Ash

**The final episode! Chris is very happy about that, this episode will go for two chapters. Alexis can finally take his revenge on Chris and Tanner is coming back to, to deal with Ash for touching his girl.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Dun dun dun, Ash Girl…

**Chris: **Ahh shut up!!! Hello everyone and welcome to the final episode, alright.

**Mark: **I hope this episode is an improvement over last weeks.

**Tanner: **Oh it will be.

**Michael/Me: **Tanner, you are back?!

**Tanner: **Yeah and ready to start slicing.

**Chris: **Uh, yeah well why you two fuckers were talking I am trying to start the show. Anyway today is the final episode and now Misty and Dawn will go head to head for Ash's heart. Now let's go outside and watch.

Before they went outside a guy came up to Chris with a frustrated look in his face.

**Chris: **Hi I'm the executive producer of this show, what do you want?

**Guy: **Oh you're the executive producer.

Chris nodded.

**Guy: **Then why don't you executive produce me a late, the cracker kind, ok fuck head.

**Chris: **Ahh its Chris.

**Guy: **No it is fuck head.

Chris punched the guy in the balls and walked outside. Meanwhile…

Alexis and Rashi were both tied up in the jail room.

**Alexis: **How did you end up here again?

**Rashi the crazy man: **Well it's quite a fucking story.

*flashback*

Rashi left the punishment room and slowly walked towards those two guys. Rashi used his brains and grabbed a shot gun from the ground. He then popped up from behind the crate and shot both guys. Both of the guy's intestines exploded as the bullet went through them. Rashi then opened the jail room and threw a candy bar at Alexis.

**Rashi the crazy man: **Have a twinkie snapper head.

He then began to walk out.

**Alexis: **Hey, yo Rashi you forgot something.

**Rashi the crazy man: **What?

**Alexis: **ME!!!

Rashi untied Alexis and both of them were free. They snuck around in the back of the studio. Chris emerged from the back door meeting up with some of his men. When Chris went into the jail room he got nervous, he asked all his men to watch out for the two escapees. Rashi noticed one guy holding a bag that contained something. He jumped out of his hiding spot.

**Rashi the crazy man: **DROP THE BAG!!!

**Alexis: **What the fuck are you doing?

Rashi shot the guy and when he looked in the bag all that was in there was a sandwich. All the men pointed hand guns at Alexis and Rashi. They both gave up and were sent back into the jail room. Alexis was getting pretty sick of this routine and decided to slap Chris in the face hard.

*SLAP* Chris went flying to the side. When he got up his face was red.

**Chris: **Mother fucker!!

Chris told his men to give them a good beating inside.

*flashback ends*

**Alexis: **Oh yeah, that is pretty fucked up right.

**Rashi the crazy man: **Well it's not the worst situation. Once a guy stuck his dick up my ass while I was sleeping. When I woke up and saw him I broke his neck and shoved a banana up his ass and see how he liked it.

**Alexis: **???

Back outside…

**Chris: **Now let the match begin but there will be a twist there will be a 180 second time limit for each Pokémon match up. Each trainer is allowed three Pokémon this time. Fight hard and well ladies, go.

**Misty: **Ready bitch I'm going to take you down.

**Dawn: **Whatever.

Misty sent out her Staryu first while Dawn sent out her Buneary. Staryu stricked with tackle but Dawn countered with ice punch. Ice punch did more damage. Buneary used thunderbolt which finished off Staryu. Everyone stared, shocked. All of Misty's Pokémon were water Pokémon but they were sure she had a few defenses up her sleeve. Misty's next Pokémon is Golduck who used psychic.

**Michael/Me: **Is that Misty's Psyduck?

Golduck continued its assault with its powerful water and psychic attacks which eventually defeated Buneary. Now both girls were even with two Pokémon.

**Chris: **Ok you can have a five minute break then we start again.

Chris saw Tanner with a chainsaw and walked up to him.

**Chris: **What the fuck is that? A raving psychopath and the colour purple.

**Tanner: **Why don't you go and jerk off your 1 cm penis.

Chris walked away since he couldn't stand the truth. Chris wet up to the same guy who asked him about the coffee.

**Chris: **Man this fight is going to make Longest Yard seem like Longest Yard 2.

**Guy: **Or longest yard 3.

**Chris: **Hey shut the fuck up.

**Guy: **Yes sir.

Misty and Dawn continued the battle. Misty still had her Golduck while Dawn sent out her Ambipom. Golduck once again used psychic but Ambipom broke through it and used swift. Golduck blocked but Ambipom came charging straight at him with a focus punch which sent Golduck flying. Then Ambipom jumped and slammed Golduck to the ground knocking him out. Misty now only has one Pokémon left. Tanner was biting his nails.

**Tanner: **Oh shit. Dawn I love you please don't win and be with Ash.

**May: **Who are you talking to?

**Tanner: **Uh no one.

At people's houses…

**Kira: **NO DAWN CAN'T WIN!

**Danny: **Man this is bad TV time for me to get the fuck out here.

Back at the show…

**Pokeshipper101: **Oh shit, come on Misty. Pokeshipping must live.

Misty was desperate, she was sweating with fear. Misty sent out her final Pokémon which was a…Kyogre? The giant legendary Pokémon roared as it used hyper beam which beat Ambipom in one shot. Dawn was nervous too and summoned her Piplup which evolved into Prinplup. Prinplup attacked with ice beam which froze the legendary Pokémon. Kyogre broke free and used sheer old. The power of it knocked out Prinplup. Misty has won.

**Audience: **YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Tanner: **ALRIGHT!!!

**Kira: **Misty is #1. *does Misty pose*

**Danny: **Misty, Misty, Misty *does back flips*

**Chris: **The winner of Ash's Girl Game Show is Misty!!!

Everyone shouted to the top of their lungs while Dawn left the stage crying. Tanner took it upon himself to comfort Dawn and it wasn't long before Dawn had a new crush. Misty went down from the stage while Ash came out to join Misty. Everyone froze …

**Audience: **Oooooooooh.

**Commercial Break Begins...**

**Uh oh Ash is here, will he survive once Tanner gets a hold of him? Pokeshipping has happened! It is time to stop Chris if we can? I will update soon.**


	12. Ep 9: Finale

**I am not sure if this story is going to be a happy ending. It is time for Tanner's revenge and Chris must be stopped, ok Alexis do your thing. There will be talk about a black guy in this but I'm not racist. We are all humans!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

**Commercial Break Ends…**

**Ash: **Congratulations, Misty. You have won; you are my one true love.

Misty was so happy she hugged him really hard and kissed him multiple times.

**Pokeshipper101: **It's about time this asshole shows himself.

**Tanner: **ALRIGHT ASH YOU FUCK!!! TIME TO SLICE YOU IN HALF. *revs chainsaw*

**Rob Schneider: **You can do it. CUT HIS FUCKING HEAD OFF!!!

Tanner went up to Ash and sliced his head off. Everyone gasped as Ash's head rolled on the arena. There was blood on the floor.

**Chris: **Oh shit…I just bought this arena, now it's all messy.

**Tanner: **You gonna touch Dawn now, prick.

He kicked Ash's head and joined with Dawn again. Dawn wasn't really concentrating on Ash's death instead her hormones were raging and she brought Tanner to a private room. Misty on the other hand was crying since she fought so hard to be with him.

**Mark: **Fuck me, this show is…dumb.

**Kira: **WHAT THE…?

**Danny: **…

**Danny: **…

**DANNY: **…Oh sorry DAMN WHY DID ASH DIE!!!

**Chris: **Well this accident is unfortunate but this show is finished thank you everyone for watching. I just have 5 final words. NEVER forget these words since it can save your life also this is the only thing you should never do…Don't Fuck with the Chuck! Goodbye.

The show finished yet the audience there decided to stay for another half an hour to look at Ash. Chris went into the jail room, when he came in none was in there. Then Rashi ran towards him with a rope and put it around his neck.

**Rashi the crazy man: **Take this ELF FUCKER!

**Alexis: **Hold him still.

Alexis slapped Chris in the face and punched him in the gut.

**Chris: **Son of a bitch, stop or I will make a fur coat out of you.

**Alexis: **We are not animals you stupid, midget fuck.

Outside…

**Black guy: **Hey man what is that actor's name in the Terminator movie?

**Mark: **Arnold Swartznigger.

**Black guy: **Nigger?! Why the fuck are you being racist? Do you want me to grab my boys to FUCK you up? Watch your language!

**Mark: **My language is English and this mother fucker is trying to grab my joint.

Mark pointed to a guy. The black guy walked away and started another practical joke on me.

**Black guy: **Excuse me man, what is that New Zealand team in Rugby?

**Michael/Me: **The All Blacks.

**Black Guy: **The All Blacks? The All Blacks? What we can't play with the white boys? Fuck you Ben Affleck.

**Michael/Me: **I'm not Ben Affleck.

**Black guy: **You white then you are Ben Affleck.

The guy then walked away and started another fight. He kicked Ash's head straight into Misty's face.

**Misty: **Hey!!!

**Black guy: **What? Because I'm black you think I did it.

Misty grabbed her mallet and wacked him in the face sending him flying over a cliff and into the ocean water. He was forced to swim back to shore.

Back inside…

Alexis and Rashi beat up Chris and tried to run away but Chris got up and began to shoot at them. Everyone outside heard the noise and ran inside to the back to see what's going on. When the audience saw Chris they were shocked.

**Chris: **That's right; I'm really a drug dealer. Now I'm going to have to shoot Rashi and Alexis so move.

**Pokeshipper101: **I did not expect that did you?

**Michael/Me: **I'm not going to let you. I'm going to take you down.

**Mark: **Me too.

**Alexis and Rashi the crazy man: **Don't forget us.

Tanner came out of the room after having wonderful sex with Dawn and her tight ass and nice pu…

**Chris: **Enough already.

Tanner joined the line with his chainsaw. Chris and some of his men stood in another line, both lines face to face. Then the punch on began, Chris' men began to shot at us but everyone took cover. When they ran out of ammo we attacked. I grabbed a metal pole and began to whack some while Tanner began slicing and dicing. Mark used his fists, so did Alexis. Rashi on the other hand used a shot gun he found on the ground again. It was a full on war between evil and good…with a little bad due to the weapons. Alexis was dealing with Chris since he didn't know how to fight. A guy popped from the corner and shot Rashi in the head.

**Chris' Minion: **Haha you can't defend from that poof.

Rashi died. Mark, Michael/Me and Tanner were injured and fell to the ground. Only Chris was left and Alexis standing up. Since Chris is short Alexis just kicked him until Chris grabbed a loaded gun.

**Chris: **I'm going to make my deal and none of you little fucks are going to stop me.

**Mark: **Look who's talking.

**Chris: **Goodbye Alexis, you shitty secret agent.

Just before Chris could pull the trigger a machete went right through him. Everyone looked behind him and saw…Jason!

**Tanner: **I was not expecting that. But it's a cool ending.

**Michael/Me: **Yeah but how the fuck do we kill someone that can't be killed.

Suddenly Freddy popped up and both of them began to fight. Then they disappeared.

**Mark: **Oh shitballs!

The police came and Alexis explained to them what happened. The deal was never done and the drugs were destroyed someway. Tanner ended up with Dawn and I ended up with May. The only piece of the puzzle that was missing was Ash. We then heard a familiar voice. Ash was there, alive and well.

**Tanner: **How the fuck did you survive?

**Ash: **Rubber mask.

**Everyone: **???

Ash joined up with Misty and everyone lived happily ever after. But a week later one of Chris' men were still alive and did some magic which put Chris' soul into a doll's body. The doll rose alive with Chris's soul in it.

**Chris: **I'm back and ready for season 2.

**END OF EPISODE 9**

**What?! Chris is alive once again but this time he is in the body of a doll. Will there be a season 2? LOL I hardly doubt it. I hope you enjoyed Ash's Girl Game Show. I will see you all soon for my other stories…hopefully.**


End file.
